The prior art discloses examples of centrifugal separator assemblies for separating solid particles from a liquid. Examples of these include the separator constructions disclosed in each of Hallgren U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,752 and Brunsell U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,188 and Kramer U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,009.
Other examples include the decanter centrifuge of Caldwell U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,524 incorporating a heavy phase solids baffle in the form of a radially extending and spiraling disc extending outwardly from a conveyor hub and adapted for projecting into a separated heavy phase material conveyed along a bowl wall.
Suzuki U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,681 discloses a centrifugal separator with continuous discharge incorporating a rotating bowl having a slurry inlet orifice, a sludge discharge port and a liquid discharge port. A screw is positioned concentrically inside the rotating bowl for rotating in the same direction as the bowl at a different speed. At least one baffle plate is provided within the pitch of the screw and is immersed in the liquid separated and accumulated in the rotating bowl in the main section in which the solid/liquid separation is carried out.